Not Too Good With Goodbyes
by xoLeahxo
Summary: A stripper with a troubled childhood is discovered by a famous businessman, who instantly falls in love with her. However, nobody approves their relationship because of the fact that she's a stripper. Will this strange relationship survive or will it fall short?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **Chi-Chi's POV (her story)**

I always wanted the perfect life like everyone else. I guess some people have the luck. All my life I had to fight to survive. If you look up struggle in the dictionary, you'll see my picture. My name is Chi-Chi and this is my story. I was born November 5, 1995. My mother was drug addict when I was a baby, so my father took care of me the majority of the time. He would always try to get her help, but apparently Meth and Cocaine was more important than our family. He divorced her when I was 2 years old and he had full custody of me. After the divorce, everything was great until my father passed away 3 years later from a car accident we was in. I ended up being fine but he wasn't. After my father passed away, I moved in with my aunt and her alcoholic boyfriend because my mother was in jail. Ever since my father died, my life continued to be a struggle. As I became a teenager, my aunt's boyfriend became more sexually attracted to me. He would try to grab my butt, he would sneak and watch me take off my clothes and he would always tell me that he wants to fuck the shit out of me. Whenever I would tell my aunt, she would just laugh and say that he's only joking. School was also a challenge for me. My peers would always spread rumors about me saying that I'm a whore and that I fucked teachers who I never knew existed. I was just a shy girl who just wanted a normal life. I would constantly skip school because I was tired of being judged. One night while I was getting out of the shower, my aunt's boyfriend came home drunk and violent. I quietly went into my room and locked the door in fear that he would try to rape me. I heard him storming upstairs and I can hear him screaming my name. He tried to open my door, but it was locked. He kicked my door a few times until it finally swung open. He got ontop of me to try to have sex with me and all I could do is scream out for help. My aunt wasn't home so I prayed that the neighbors heard me since we lived in a row house. Luckily, one of my neighbors did hear me and called 911. When the police came, they arrested my aunt's boyfriend. My aunt came home as soon as they put handcuffs on him. She was very angry at me for getting her boyfriend arrested and blamed me for his arrest just like she blamed me for sending my mother to jail. After that happened, my father's mother took in me and changed my life around. I was a straight A student, I was active in clubs and sports, I had my first real boyfriend and I finally had real friends. I graduated from high school with a GPA of 3.97. I thought life was finally going to turn around for me until my father's mother got cancer. Each year, her cancer gotten worse and worse. We didn't have much money and my retail job wasn't paying me good money. By the time I was 20, she passed away. I was basically homeless. My job fired me because they had to cut back on budget. My boyfriend broke up with me after he found out that I was homeless and jobless. He just threw away years of our relationship. I guess when shit really goes down, people show their true feelings. I was homeless for about 2 years until my friend Bulma got her own apartment and let me live with her. She was able to get me into her job…however it wasn't the type of job I wanted. But I was desperate. She works a strip club called Nessa's Burlesque House. Bulma said she knows the owner of the strip club, he goes by the name of Mr. Roshi. He instantly hired me as soon as he saw me. I've been a stripper ever since then. I'm 23 years old with nothing to offer but my body….well that's what the men would tell me. I wanted to get out of this hell hole but I didn't know how to. All I want is a normal life style. I want to get married, have kids and live in a two story house with a picket fence. But how can I get that if people only see me as a stripper?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Goku's POV**

Sigh, three meetings today with no fucking break. I just want this day to be over so I can sleep. Being a CEO of a company is very tiring. I almost never have time to relax. But the salary is one of the reasons why I stay. I enjoy making a lot of money and I enjoy bossing people around, however I'm missing something in my life. I've never told anybody this, but I would love to have a family one day. But how can I start a family with my busy schedule?

"Mr. Black, don't forget you have a meeting in 10 minutes," my secretary said to me.

"I know. I'll be there in a minute. Thank you." I turned around in my chair to look at the beautiful view from my office. I seriously need to take a vacation. I took a sip of my wine from my flask….let's get this meeting over with.

* * *

8:00pm. All of my meetings were finally over. I can finally go home and relax. As I was gathering up my things to go home, one of my good friends, Piccolo, approached me. "Hey man, you look stressed" he said.

"Because I am stressed," I said "I'm stressed, tired and I need a break from reality."

"Well….me and the boys was thinking about going to Nessa's tonight. Get a few drinks and maybe a lap dance. Wanna join?"

"Really Piccolo, a strip club? What's so fun about watching a woman shaking her ass and degrading herself? Do they not have any dignity?"

"Who cares if they do or don't. We're going there to have a good time, not to judge them. And since you've been stressed out lately, I figured that you might want to come and let lose."

"Eh, I don't know"

"Come on, it'll be fun. It's a Friday night and we don't have any plans for the weekend. And besides, when was the last time you hung out with the fellas?"

"Sigh, you're right. I've been locked up in my house for so long, I haven't really gotten out much…..ok fine I'll go and if I'm having fun I'll pay for everyone's drink."

"Deal. Go home and get dressed real quick and we'll meet you there."

* * *

I went home to take a quick shower and I dressed up in jeans and a t-shirt. I'm not going to lie, I'm glad that I agreed to go out with the fellas tonight. It feels good to actually have a social life. And it feels good to wear something that isn't an Alexander Amosu suit. I got into my black Bentley and drove off to Nessa's. As soon as I walked into Nessa's the whole room had their eyes on me. Oh...you just thought that I was just some CEO of a company, right? I am a world renowned CEO of a multibillion company called GB Entertainment. My company operates as a record label, talent agency, music production, event management, and concert production. We also have our own clothing and cosmetic line. I don't mean to brag but yeah, I'm pretty much a big deal. Men and strippers whispering in each other's ears wondering why I'm here. I'm here for the same reason like everyone else…..for drinks and maybe a lap dance. I've noticed that the owner of the place reserved a VIP section for myself and the fellas. "Nice, you finally made it," said Piccolo, "I thought you skipped out on us."

"I'm a man of my word. And if everything goes well, I'm buying everyone a drink." A beautiful slender stripper with short blue hair approached our area.

"Good evening, Mr. Black. Our bartender has gave you our finest wine as a gift, so I hope you enjoy it. If you fellas need anything, please let us know."

"Can we get some hot wings over here?" asked Piccolo.

"Of course," the stripper said with a smile, "and I hope you guys enjoy the show. I'll be on in a few minutes"

"Don't worry, we will." Piccolo said with a smirk. I popped opened the wine and poured myself a tall glass of red wine. The wine was somewhat strong, but it was still good. I wasn't planning on drinking a lot because I still had to drive home. I passed the bottle around to Piccolo and the fellas so they can have a taste. "Looks like you won't be treating everyone to drinks since the bar provided us drinks," Piccolo said

"Well, the night is just beginning. Let's just see what'll happen when the strippers come out on stage." The lights started to flash red and pink and the stage lights turned on.

"Alright, we have a special surprise for you guys. First let's give a special shoutout to Mr. Black who's in the audience. Welcome! Welcome! Second, let's welcome our double trouble girls, Lazuli and Nora!" As the crowd of horny men cheered, a blonde girl and the blue haired girl walked out on stage wearing nothing but a skimpy bikini. The blonde girl wore a green bikini and the blue haired girl wore a blue bikini. Both girls looked nice, but not my cup of tea. I walked down to the stage with Piccolo and gave both girls 20 dollars. I know what you're saying….I should've gave them more, but like I said they're not my cup of tea. The two girls was up on stage shaking their ass while leaving our imaginations to run wild. I went back to the VIP section and watched from afar as the desperate men was giving these ladies their entire paycheck. After about 10 minutes, the ladies went back into the back room with their hands holding dollar bills.

"Hey Goku, you ok? You seem bored," said Piccolo.

"No, I'm bored. Those ladies weren't my type."

"Don't worry, maybe the next girl will. Come on down, they're about to announce her." I walked back down to the stage to meet up with the other fellas.

"Next, we have a sweet naughty girl that's ready to crumble your cookie. Give it up for Milk!" Milk? What kind of stripper name is Milk? I'm going to pay her extra money for that ridiculous name. When Milk walked out on stage, my heart skipped a beat. This woman was absolutely beautiful. She had her black hair up in a beautiful bun and she was wearing a gold skimpy bikini. From the look in her eye, she looks alittle shy. She approached the crowd dancing on the pole while men was throwing ones at her. She looked down at me and blushed alittle bit as I gave her a smirk. I reached in my pocket and threw nothing but 100 dollar bills at her. So delighted, she picked up the 100 dollar bills and stuffed it in her bikini top. When her time was up, she looked at me again and smiled. I don't know if she was smiling because I gave her all that money or simply the fact that she might like me. Either way, I wanted to find her and make her mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Chi Chi's POV**

"Another day, another dollar," I told myself while I was applying my makeup. It's Friday night, which is great because the men will be getting off of work ready to spend their money. As I walked around the dressing room topless looking for my bikini top, Bulma came running into the dressing room way too excited. "Woah, where's the fire?" I asked.

"You will not believe who's coming tonight!" Bulma said

"Who?" I wondered.

"Mr. Black!" All the girls in the dressing room shouted and screamed in excitement, "I just saw his crew out there. They have confirmed that Mr. Black is on his way! We're all about to get paid tonight ladies!"

"Who's Mr. Black?" I asked

"Wait…you don't know who Mr. Black is?" Bulma said all surprised, "The Mr. Black? Goku Black?"

"Doesn't ring a bell"

"He's a famous CEO," said Heles, "He owns a record label called GB Entertainment! It's only one of the hottest record label companies ever!" Heles pulls out her iPhone and shows me a picture of him on the GB Entertainment website. Damn! I must say that he's fine as hell. "He's worth billions! If we put on a good performance, I just know that him and his crew will pay us a lot of money!"

"Forget getting paid, I want to be his wife!" Mai said

"HA!" Bulma laughed, "There's no way that a billionaire will fall for anyone of us here. We're all just strippers. That's it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be out on the floor waiting for Mr. Black!" I don't know who this Mr. Black is, but why would he come to Nessa's? I'm pretty sure he would rather go to those top notch clubs. But like Bulma said, he'll never be interested in strippers like us. I sat down at the makeup table and started to think about my father. I miss him so much. I still remember the accident like it happened yesterday. Oh why God, why did you let my life be like this? I didn't ask for this lifestyle. All I wanted was a normal life like everyone else. My thoughts were interrupted by Mai, who was screaming excitedly in the dressing room.

"HE'S HERE! Come on, ladies! Let's show our special guest how we Nessa girls get down and dirty!" I put on my bikini top and looked out into the crowd. In the VIP section, I saw him in the flesh. He's even more handsome in person. I saw Bulma quickly making her way to the VIP section to greet our guests. I had to look my best if I wanted to get some money out of him. Me and Bulma's rent is way overdue and if we don't have the money by Monday, he's kicking us out….or so he says. Bulma has been sleeping with our landlord and he's been pushing back our due date since. But I don't know how long Bulma's pussy will keep us from being homeless.

"Alright, we're ready to start! You ready for our double trouble performance, Lazuli?" Bulma asked.

"I was born ready. Let's go get this money!"

"Alright, we have a special surprise for you guys. First let's give a special shoutout to Mr. Black who's in the audience. Welcome! Welcome! Second, let's welcome our double trouble girls, Lazuli and Nora!"

"Wish us luck, ladies!" Lazuli says as her and Bulma walked on stage. My performance is right after theirs. I'm very nervous because I need to get some money out of Mr. Black and his friends. I snuck a peak on stage where Lazuli and Bulma were doing their usual dance routine. Tons of men just throwing dollar bills at them like it was nothing. I shook my head. Some of these men are married with kids and they're spending all of their hard earned cash on us. I mean I'm not complaining because it pays our bills, but I just feel bad for the wives and kids stuck at home wondering where the man of the house is. I watched Mr. Black reach into his pocket and he gave both Lazuli and Bulma 20 dollars, then he walked back up to VIP section. Sheesh, this might be harder than I thought. After their performance, the girls walked back into the dressing room extremely pissed.

"That cheap ass bozo only gave us 20 dollars! What the fuck are we supposed to do with 20 dollars?" Bulma yelled

"Just be thankful he gave you something. 20 dollars is better than nothing. And besides he's not obligated to give us money"

"Oh shut up, Chi Chi!" Lazuli said, "Let's see how you'll feel when you're dancing on that hot ass stage not getting paid shit!"

"Next, we have a sweet naughty girl that's ready to crumble your cookie. Give it up for Milk!" Oh geez, I guess it's my turn. I walked out on stage and all eyes were on me. I strut my stuff on the stage as if I'm a runway model. As I was dancing on the pole, I looked down at him as I saw him smirking at me. It made me blush alittle bit because he was so handsome. I saw him reach for his pocket…this is it. Let's see how much money he'll give me. To my surprise he was throwing nothing but 100 dollar bills at me. Perfect, this was enough to pay for our rent. I bent over to pick up the 100 dollar bills that was on stage and I stuffed the money in the bikini top. When my time was up, I looked at him one more time and smiled. That was my way of saying thank you because now I didn't have to worry about rent. My heart skipped a beat once I got into the dressing room. I think I'm in love.

"So, how much did he give you?" Mai asked.

"Nothing but 100 dollar bills"

"WHAT?!" Bulma screamed, "BITCH HOW?"

"I don't know. When I walked out on stage, he was staring at me. Then we locked eyes while I was dancing on the pole and he was smirking at me. I think he really likes me."

"I'm sorry, what?" Lazuli said, "Did you just say he really likes you? Let's get one thing straight. You are a stripper and nothing else. You will never be any better than you are now. I'm sorry if the truth hurts, but that's what happens when you work at Nessa's. We are all strippers and in the eyes of society, we are all low life whores. Sad truth. So for you to think that a billionaire will actually fall in love with you is absolutely silly. And besides, he probably talking to some celebrity or super model." Here we go with the judgement. I thought I was done with this when I graduated high school. All my life people have judged me for the wrong things. Everyone at school thought that I was a hoe. My aunt thought that I was a lying hoe after I had her boyfriend arrested for raping me. And now I'm nothing but a low life stripper who has no future. But, she's right. No guy will ever be interested in someone like me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Goku's POV**

That night at home I thought about that girl, Milk. I know this sounds weird because she's a stripper and I'm a businessman but all of that don't matter. I really wanted to get to know this girl. But, how do I approach her without causing any attention to myself and her? The next morning, I called up Piccolo to get some advice from him. When it comes to relationships and women, Piccolo was the perfect person to ask for advice. "Man, I'm in a tough situation right now," I said.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Piccolo.

"Remember that stripper Milk?"

"Yeah what about her?"

"I….I think I love her…" There was a brief pause over the phone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're joking right, Goku?"

"Now you know I'm not the joking type of person, Piccolo."

"So you're serious about this girl, huh?"

"Yeah. But I don't want my image to be ruined because of being with her."

"True, but let me ask you something. Are you going to let your image dictate your life for the rest of your life? Who cares what people think. All that matter is your happiness, right?"

"Yeah you're right. There's something about this girl that caught my attention. Like….I can't explain it. Something's telling me that she's more than just a stripper."

"If you feel that way about her then we need to go find her today. I'll pick you up later on today and I'll take you back to Nessa's to find her. We know her stripper name so it won't be that hard to find her. Hopefully she's working today."

"Yeah, I hope so Piccolo. My only fear is that I follow my heart and I end up being wrong about her."

"The cost of not following your heart is spending the rest of your life wishing you had. Just follow your heart, Goku. And if you're wrong about her, then at least you tried."

"Damn, this is why I come to you for advice. Thanks Piccolo."

"Anytime, bro. What time do you want to stop by Nessa's?"

"During their less busier time."

"So sometime in the afternoon. They're usually dead when it's light outside. I'll pick you up in a few hours."

"Awesome. And thanks again. I really appreciate it."

* * *

We arrived at Nessa's around 1:00pm and Piccolo was right. It was completely dead in here. There was barely any cars in the parking lot. When we walked inside, there was barely anybody here. "Hey big boys, I guess y'all liked our performance last night," said the blue hair girl, I think her name was Nora, "Lazuli isn't here, yet. But I can give you both a private show."

"That won't be necessary, miss. We're looking for Milk," I said to Nora.

"Um, Milk? She just came in, why?" asked Nora.

"It's personal…no offense. I just need to talk to her."

"Well anything you need help with, I can help with, too!"

"Nora!" The owner walked over to Nora with an angry face, "Keep it up and I will be sending you home early"

"My apologizes Mr. Roshi," said Nora as she walked back into the dressing room.

"My apologizes Mr. Black. I heard that you're looking for Milk? May I ask for what?

"It's for personal reasons if you don't mind."

"Well, I need a reason why you need to see one of my strippers. I'm the owner of this place and their safety is important to me. Just because you're a big celebrity that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want without an explanation."

"I understand Mr. Roshi, but….."

"Nah fuck that, Goku," Piccolo took out his wallet and gave Mr. Roshi hundreds of 100 dollar bills, "Just tell the girl we need her. We're not trying to hurt her. Mr. Black says it's for personal reasons so respect that."

"Nice doing business with you men. I'll let her know you're here." Mr. Roshi said happily as he walked back to the dressing room. After a few minutes of waiting, she finally walked out…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **Chi Chi's POV**

I got home around midnight after a long and busy Friday night. For once, I made more money than Bulma tonight thanks to Mr. Black. As we was passing the landlord's office, I checked to see if he was in his office. "I'm going to pay the rent."

"Alright, fine. But it still doesn't matter because we're still behind." As we walked into the office, we saw that the landlord was watching wrestling.

"You know, ladies, back in the day, I used to be the strongest and best wrestler in my class. Those days are long gone.

"Yeah yeah yeah, save it Mr. Satan. We have the rent money," said Bulma as she and I passed him the money.

"Okay, but you're still behind on rent. If you don't pay all of it soon, I'll have to evict you," said Mr. Satan.

"You go ahead home, Chi Chi. I'll handle this," said Bulma.

"No, come on, Bulma. Enough is enough. You don't have to sleep with him. If we get evicted then let it happen. And besides, how would Vegeta feel if he finds out you've been cheating on him?" Surprise! I forgot to mention that Bulma has been in a long term relationship with Vegeta. Another reason why she needs to stop what she's doing.

"How is Vegeta going to find out? The only person that knows what I'm doing is you….unless you're planning on telling him."

"People talk, Bulma. And what's done in the dark will come to light,"

"Whatever," Bulma said while rolling her eyes, "Hey Mr. Satan, can we talk for a minute," Bulma said as she grabs his hand and take him upstairs. I shook my head. She will never learn. I went back into the apartment and took a long shower and thought about Mr. Black. He's so mysterious. I wish I can learn more about him. I know he's not just some famous CEO. As I get ready for bed, I checked to see if Bulma was in her room. Still no sign of her. I'll leave the living room light on just in case she comes back home. I climbed into bed and traveled to dreamland. Another stressful day at work tomorrow….

* * *

I woke up in the afternoon…..I'm surprised that I didn't hear Bulma's loud alarm clock hours ago. As I checked her room, I saw that she wasn't here. She probably spent the night with Mr. Satan. As I got dressed and ate some cereal, Bulma rushed through the door. "We gotta go, Chi Chi. We're going to be late for work!"

"I'm already ready, Bulma."

"Good, now let's get in the car!"

"Wait, aren't you going to take a shower?"

"I'll wash at the sink at work, now let's move it!" We got to work around 12:55pm. Nessa's was completely dead, which is good because it gives me time to be alone with my thoughts. Sometimes I just sit and think about my father. I wish he was still alive to give me guidance. It feels like I'm stuck in a hole. I wanna do something with my life. I don't want to be a stripper all my life. I want to go college and be a nurse. I've always wanted to be a R.N. at a hospital. But I just don't have the money to go to college. Even financial aid can't help me. I wish my prayers can be answered….just then Bulma came into the dressing room angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh go fuck yourself, Chi Chi," said Bulma

"Woah, what the hell did I do?" I asked. She just storms away ignoring my question. It's whatever. I don't worry about that witch. Mr. Roshi came back in the dressing room looking for me. He seemed too happy.

"Milk, there's somebody who wants to talk to you," said Mr. Roshi. Geez, I wonder who it can be. Normally I don't get visitors at my job. I got dressed and I walked out of the dressing and…..let's just say my prayers might've been answered.


End file.
